Anatwins Anakin
by AnakinChandlerSalvator
Summary: Basically, this is a story about twin girls who are on the run. I don't really know how to summerize it but that's basically it. It's a story about twin girls. They meet some people. Yeah. See "AnilinDessereeSalvator" for the other twins side of this :
1. Chapter 1

Anatwins; Anakin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1864~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going to go?" My sister sounded completely and utterly out of breath. I understood why, however, because we had been running for quite some time. "Wherever it is, I need to cover our trail so he cannot follow."

The 'he' my sister was referring to was Masin. A man with no known last name. Correction, he was a vampire with no known last name. His story was that he was a drifter and had forgotten his last name because he never had a use for it. I wondered why everyone believed his story, but when my sister put a spell on me, I soon realized why. Masin had compelled everyone to believe it, just as he had compelled me to be his girlfriend, to keep his secret, to let him bite me and suck my blood, and to do whatever it was that he wanted me to do.

The spell she put on me was the spell to be able to remember all that I had been compelled for, and to never be able to be compelled again, without Vervain. We were running that same day because of something I remembered him telling me. He said if I ever did anything against him, he would kill me. I believed him. There was nothing that he felt remorse for, and nothing he thought twice about.

"We go separate ways. It is the only thing I can think to do. You mustn't argue. He could be anywhere at this very moment." I felt the tears sting my eyes as the wind blew my curly dark brown hair into my eyes, but I stood firm on my word.

My sister, with her brown hair and bright blue eyes, meant the world to me. She was my best friend. However, I guessed the fact that we were twin sisters helped that fact. Although, it was because she meant the world to me that I had to send her away from me, just as I separated myself from my parents. I had tried to get her to stay back at the house with mother and father, but she refused. Her presence around mine would only endanger her life and I couldn't stand that thought. Splitting ways would save her life, as well as give her the chance to become a better witch than she was human. This, on that day, was not the case.

"I do not think it is a good idea, but I will not argue the point." She never realized it, but her voice was cracking, which broke my heart. I hated it when she cried. "Good luck and stay safe." She added in a whisper.

"I am not sure of when I shall see you again. I will keep in touch. I am not sure how, but I will do my best." I tears filled my eyes. "I do love you, my sister. Be careful." Then I felt as if we were being watched, so I quickly ended our conversation. "I must go."

I grabbed two handfuls of my dress and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew it was a slim to none chance I would outrun a vampire but what else I knew was that he would know I knew everything when he realized I was gone. I wasn't taking any chances with Masin. When he found out, he would either torture me, or kill me on the spot. The Lord only knew how long it would take for him to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1873~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well, well." I heard an all too familiar voices words ring in my ears. "Annie Chandler Wesley."

I had changed my first and last name to stay better hidden. The first name wasn't too farfetched from my real name but it was still a change. I didn't really have time to think for new names. I was a little elsewhere with the whole 'on the run' thing.

I turned to see a brown haired, chocolate eyed, golden tanned, six-foot tall beast of a man standing by me. He looked at me devotedly, a look I never once received from the ginger haired vampire. His eyes were soft. His smile was engaging and twisted. His hair blustered in the breeze just as his coat and disheveled tie. I could see the adoration in his face and it struck me with culpability for the reason that the love was surely not returned.

"It is a full moon tonight, Nick. Should you not be hiding amongst you chains behind your closed cellar doors?" I asked him as I refused to let the guilt I felt demonstrate itself in my expression.

"Good news." He wrapped me in his doting clinch, as he seemed to flout my question. "A witch put a spell on me. I now no longer have to change."

Nick, in case you haven't already inferred, was a werewolf. Not only was he that, he was additionally my innovative boyfriend. Egoistically adequate, it was merely because I knew that a single mouthful of vampire from a werewolf was poisonous to a vampire.

"That is tremendous!" I alleged as I made an effort to put animation in my tone.

"But that is not even the best part, Annie." He stated.

I looked at him. "Well, then what is?"

"I now can live forever!" He elevated my dark blue, silver-chained cameo necklace from my neck with his index finger and thumb. "Just as you can, dearest."

I felt the discomfiture rush to my face, as well as the self-reproach boil inside me. I had made a man want to live forever with me, and I didn't want the same. I wanted him to be with me until Masin was no longer a threat to me and then I would leave him. That is, if he didn't die first. Now, however, there was no getting away from this. I had either to break up with him, or tell him I didn't really love him. Either way, the relationship would end.

"Oh. Really?" I sounded much less keyed up than I had planned to sound.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. "Are you upset with me?"

I only shook my head. It was true that I was not upset with him. On the other hand, I was very upset with myself. I had never been so selfish before. It was very dissimilar that I would act in such a manner. Not only was that clogging my brain, the memory of my mother gifting Anilin and me our necklaces. They were both cameo necklaces, both blue. The differences were the women in the cameos were faced different directions and Anilin's necklace was a lighter blue than mine was. Mother had notified us that our necklaces were magical in that as long as we wore them, we would live forever. Contrary, however, if we did decide to take them off long after we were supposed to die, ourselves would immediately turn to ashes. I never ever took mine off.

Of course, then my mind took me to the memory of when my sister and I left. We had scampered off into the unknown without so much of an explanation. We had only left a letter that gave a nebulous raison d'être for our parting. The entire letter was;

Dear Mother and Father,

It's treacherous for me to explain why we had to leave, but just know that we love you. Very, very much.

Goodbye,

Anilin & Anakin

However, my thoughts were broken when Nick quavered me so that he held my attention.

"What?" I snapped at him. Back then, it wasn't womanly to talk back to a man but I was enraged that he had broken my train of memory.

"There," he pointed to my right, "a young woman calls your name."

I turned to see a girl with bright blonde curly hair and bright pool blue eyes. She was a whole head taller than I. She stood tall and proud in her green corseted dress that ruffled in the front. It had the biggest skirt I had ever seen.

I made my way to her with my head high and my hands crossed behind my back. I was not trying to be prideful, contrary, I was trying to see if I knew her from somewhere, or if she was someone, my parents knew. I knew not otherwise why she would beckon for me.

"May I help you, madam?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. You are Anakin Chandler Salvator, are you not?" Her voice was that of annoyance due to its high pitch and very prominent pronunciation of the letters s and t.

The use of my real and full name had me taken aback. "I am, yes."

"I have a message for you."

"And this message is from?" I asked hesitantly.

She grinned as if I had just complimented her hair. "Oh a man who says he fancies you greatly."

My heart was brought to a standstill at her sentence. It brought back the memory of when I first met Masin, right before he asked to court me.

"Ah, Miss. Anakin, I fancy you with greatness. You strike my every interest. You are not like other girls." He had said.

"And why is that? Because I like to be chased and play games with a lack of rules?" I asked as I carelessly flirted with the ginger.

He smiled and caught me. "That may be a small part in all of your mystery. Though, it is not the real and absolute reason behind my fascination in you."

"Oh?" I said as I turned from his grasp. "Then what is it, Dear Masin?"

His face turned demonic and his canine teeth grew sharper. "You smell abnormally delicious."

I shuttered as I remembered what he had compelled me to forget about that memory.

"And his name?" My voice shook the question.

"Masin."

The name smacked trepidation into my very soul. I gulped. "And what was this message he sent you to tell me?"

"He said he knows you are here and he knows of your wolf and he is coming for you." She sounded so excited for something that was so terrible.

I couldn't say another word. I reversed myself from where I stood until I was in the arms of Nick.

"What is wrong?" Nick sounded as if he were angry.

I jumped and turned to him. "Oh, it is nothing, honestly." I was aware that he would not believe me. I sounded much too frenetic. "I… I must go." I turned to begin my run once again, but Nick grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going? May I come along?"

"No!" I was approximately hollering at him. "I must go unaccompanied."

I would have had compunction for practically yelling at him for something he didn't deserve to be yelled at for, but it was as if he never even heard what I had said. Simply for the reason that as soon as I finished my statement, the girl that was had given me the message was trodden by a horse drawn carriage. Nick, along with several other townsmen, was immediately at her aid. I proverb my likelihood and ceased it. Then, over all again, I was on the dart. The reality of Masin warning me along with telling me he knew about Nick meant he wasn't afraid of the werewolf and he was getting pleasure from the hunt I was supplying him. Accordingly, I ran. I was going to assure to myself that I he would enjoy the hung for as long as I could yank it out.


End file.
